When Three Worlds Collide
by To The EXTREME KHR EnmaFan
Summary: This is actually a crossover between KHR, OHSHC, and KWMaid-sama! What happens when the handsome pervert and the demon prez, the crazy host club, and the mafia meet? ...Well chaos, that's for sure! Come join the adventure in Namimori! Let's just hope the Skylark won't go on a rampage! No pairing decided yet, but might change. The chapters are gonna be very short, just to warn you!
1. Chapter 1

***Edited on 9/3/15**

 **Chapter 1 The perverted alien**

 **Maid latte, September 4th**

"Umm...manager, is it possible for me to take a leave for two months?"

"Ehh! Why all the sudden, Misa-chan?"

"There's this student exchange program in Namimori High, and it would be a great opportunity for me to see how other schools are. The program is only two months, so is it ok for me to leave Maid Latte?"

"Of course it's ok, Misa-chan. I hope you have a great time in Namimori."

"Ok, thanks so much. I'll be leaving now, bye."

*Usui pops out of nowhere, like always* "Ayuzawa, what would the school do without you there?"

"Stop eavesdropping, you perverted stalker. And the school has Kanou and Yukimura."

"Then, what will I do without you?"

"Ba-Baka! Why wouldn't you be ok without me."

"I would be lonely without you." *cue the sad puppy dog eyes*

*blush* "Sh-shut up! You perverted alien!"

"I wanna come with you."

"Do whatever you want, it doesn't concern me, perverted alien!"

* * *

 **I haven't read the manga so this fanfic is going to be a continuation of the 26th episode in Maid-sama. Like maybe a few months after. Same thing goes with Ouran host club I haven't read it and it's a continuation of the anime. But for KHR, it will continue the manga since I have read it already. So if u have read the other two mangas, sorry I will change the plot since this is my fanfic. And there are spoilers-who am I kidding?! All fanfics are spoilers!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Edited on 9/3/15**

 **Chapter 2 Facing "daddy"**

 **Ouran music room, September 4th**

"Kyoya-senpai, I have a request."

"What is is Haruhi?"

"I want to take two months off of the host club."

"May I ask why?"

"Well you see, the scholarship to the law school I am interested in, requires us to go to a school with a different environment for about two months, and there is a student exchange program in Namimori, Namimori High."

"Well, since it includes school and your chances of going to a good college, it's fine."

* _Tamaki, Mori, Hunny, Kaoru, and Hikaru enter the music room*_

"Senpai, I have something to announce. I am going to be in Namimori for two months and I'm going to leave tomorrow."

"WHAT!" The five yelled in unison.

Tamaki was the first to speak, "Wait, what do you mean that you are going to be gone for two months?!"

"Yeah, and why are you leaving so soon?!" The twins still in shock, said.

"I'm just going to Namimori High for two months to participate in the student exchange program. It's for the scholarship to get into the best law school."

"Well then, the Ouran Host Club will also join the exchange program with Haruhi, right Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"Yes, my lord. We are definitely coming."

"Takashi, can we go too?" *cue the puppy dog eyes* "I hear that Namimori has a cake shop, famous for their strawberry cake."

"We can go, but you can't go overboard with the sweets. Remember last time when you got a cavity on your tooth?"

"YAY! Haru-chan, we are coming with you to Namimori. And I promise not to go overboard with the sweets,Takashi."

"What about you mommy, you're the only one left."

"Hmm...Namimori, sure I'll go. Since I have some business there. I'll get us a plane there tomorrow at noon. So you should go and pack up."

 _*everyone besides Haruhi left to go home*_

"What...just...happened?!"

* * *

 **I haven't read the manga so this fanfic is going to be a continuation of the 26th episode in Maid-sama. Like maybe a few months after. Same thing goes with Ouran Host Club I haven't read it and it's a continuation of the anime. But for KHR, it will continue the manga since I have read it already. So if u have read the other two mangas, sorry I will change the plot since this is my fanfic. And there are spoilers-who am I kidding?! All fanfics are spoilers!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Edited on 9/3/15**

 **Chapter 3 The Vongola**

 **Takesushi September 4th**

"Reborn, why did you call us here? Even Chrome is here." *All guardians are here except for Hibari, for obvious crowding reasons*

"Dame-Tsuna, shut up and listen! I have called all of you here because we need a plan to have more allies and members in the tenth family. Besides the guardians there are only about six other members and the only allies are the Giglio Nero Family and the Cavallone Family."

"How is it supposed to relate to why we are here?"

*cue the infamous head kick*

"Dame-Tsuna, let me finish."

"Itte itte, why do you always kick me?"

"It's my way of greeting my students, you should ask Dino about it sometime. Anyway, I have brought you all together because, your school is holding a student exchange program with other High Schools for two months. I want you all to be stay a low profile, because other members of the mafia is participating this program. And for the fact that they might be the next new members of the tenth family. And second thing is that a friend of mine called and asked for help. Apparently his daughter is currently being targeted, so he wants the Tenth gen to help protect his daughter since coincidentally, she is participating in the Namimori exchange program."

 ** _Two days ago, September 2nd, in the Sawada residents._ **

_"Reborn, I need a request from you. I have recently found out that people were trailing Haruhi and me. They even tried to attempt an assassination! My daughter is going to Namimori high for a student exchange program and I'm afraid that they will take the chance and do something to her. Since you are in Namimori to train the tenth heir, I want you to protect her. "_

 _"And what makes you think that I will help you? We aren't really that close."_

 _"I knew you would say that, so I prepared a compromise. If you help protect Haruhi, I will form an alliance with the Vongola Tenth family, offifially instead of doing random jobs."_

 _"And let me ask again, what makes you think I'll help you?"_

 _"Well I'm just saying that I will assist you whenever the tenth needs any assistance."_

 _"When is she coming?"_

 _"In 3 days."_

 _"Fine."_

 **Back to the present, Takesushi**

"So Reborn-san, who is this girl that are we suppose to protect?" The silver head asked.

"Haruhi Fujioka is the girl who we are going to protect. Haruhi is the daughter of a skilled broker, or informant, who is important to the databases of Vongola. She is currently being targeted."

"E-Eh! Reborn, how are we going to protect her?!"

"Just, fight when something happens, I doubt it's something big. Anyways I have a meeting to attend so, ciao!"

"Sawada! I am EXTREMELY confused!"

"Oi! Turf top, shut up!"

"What did you say, taco-head!"

"Maa, maa senpai, 'Dera, calm down."

"You shut up too, baseball freak! And who said you could call me that?!"

*sigh* "Gokudera-kun, please calm down."

"Anything for you, Juudaime."

 _*sigh*_

* * *

 **I haven't read the manga so this fanfic is going to be a continuation of the 26th episode in Maid-sama. Like maybe a few months after. Same thing goes with Ouran host club I haven't read it and it's a continuation of the anime. But for KHR, it will continue the manga since I have read it already. So if u have read the other two mangas, sorry I will change the plot since this is my fanfic. And there are spoilers-who am I kidding?! All fanfics are spoilers!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Edited on 9/3/15**

 **Chapter 4 The Arrival**

 **Namimori train station, September 5**

"Usui, I still don't see the need for you to come."

"Ayuzawa, I told you before, I would get lonely without you."

"S-Sh-Shut up! You perverted alien! I'm here in Namimori for business, not to play around. Go somewhere else, there is something I need to do."

"No, there is no way I'm leaving the prez unguarded in a unknown place."

"Ugh! You're so annoying! Fine, do what you want but don't get in the way."

 **Namimori private jet port**

"LAND!" The usual calm 'boy' yelled when they got off the jet. "Senpais, do you know how it was torture to be in the jet for 3 hours with a grumpy Kyoya-senpai who just woke up, an annoying 'daddy' rambling about how his daughter is not answering him, and a pair of pranking twins?!"

"I am never traveling with you people anymore! Anyways, I don't know about you but I am staying at a friend's house for the two months that I'm here so, goodbye!"

*Reborn appears in front of them*

"Reborn-sama! Nice to see you again! Dad has told me everything, so am I staying with you?"

"Yes, Haruhi. We are staying at the Sawada residents, the home of the tenth. Nice to see you too." The hitman smiled, yep you heard right he smiled. (Nobody knows but, reborn is like a second father to Haruhi.)

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT! Who are you? And why is _**my daughter**_ living with you?!" (A/N: Psst.. Tamaki-senpai, she's not your daughter!)

"Yeah! Who said you could take away Haru-chan from us?!"

"Guys, it's just Reborn-sama. He is a really close friend, almost close as family. So are we going now?"

"Anytime you're ready Haruhi."

"Fine, you can live there but we have to come and see the place."

"Do what you want, Tamaki-senpai. Just don't be bothering Reborn-sama and Sawada-san."

"Yay!" Honey and Tamaki yelled, while the rest just sighed at their childishness."

* * *

 **Really Short Omake,**

 **Back in Maid Cafe**

"Why!? Why!? Why did Misa-chan go to Namimori without telling us!?" The idiot trio ranted while sobbing.

"Shut up! Stop bothering the customers!Who are you people anyway?" Honoka asked.

"We are Misa-chan's die-hard loyal fans and future boyfriend!" One of them stated proudly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Misaki already has a boyfriend."

"Wait! When did this happen!?"

"Hello~ haven't you seen episode 26?!"

* * *

 **(I know, I know. It doesn't really state that they are a couple, but a girl can dream!) I haven't read the manga so this fanfic is going to be a continuation of the 26th episode in Maid-sama. Like maybe a few months after. Same thing goes with Ouran host club I haven't read it and it's a continuation of the anime. But for KHR, it will continue the manga since I have read it already. So if u have read the other two mangas, sorry I will change the plot since this is my fanfic. And there are spoilers-who am I kidding?! All fanfics are spoilers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5,**

 **Normal POV**

 **At the Sawada residents**

It was awkward in the kitchen. The tension was thick. Nana had gone to the supermarket with I-Pin and Lambo. So it was only the Vongola and at host club sitting at the dining table. The twins were glaring at the Gokudera and Yamamoto ever since they saw how good looking they were. (There might be a chance where Haruhi might have an interest towards them!)

"So Reborn, is this who we were supposed to protect from the assassins?" Tsuna asked while pointing to Haruhi.

"Yes Dame-Tsuna. For once you can understand what's going on." Reborn answered.

Before Tsuna can complain about being insulted, Kaoru yelled, "Hey! What do you mean about assassins and you protecting Haruhi? You guys look so weak!"

"Ah! You guys don't know about it?! Umm... It's nothing, it's all a game! And, and, an-!"

"Dame-Tsuna, you're stuttering again. Maybe you need some more training. *smirk* And most of them are connected to the mafia, so no need to cover it up with that stupid excuse."

"Hiee! I'm good, no need for training and what?! They're part of the mafia too?!"

"Yes Dame-Tsuna. Meet Ootori Kyouya the heir of the Ootori family who specializes in their armed force and weaponry, the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru, the sons of one of the greatest hackers, two of the world's greatest martial artist, Haninozuka Mitsukuni and his cousin, Morinozuka Takashi, and that is Suoh Tamaki, a civilian but the son of a very rich family. Haruhi is the daughter of an informant who works for Vongola. She is targeted because of her father's job."

"And you are Reborn, the world's greatest hitman. You are Sawada Tsunayoshi, the candidate for Vongola Decimo, Gokudera Hayato the Smokin' Bomb, Yamamoto Takeshi the son of the 8th generation Shigure Souen Ryuu master, Sasagawa Ryohei the disciple of the Rain Arcobaleno, and Bianchi the Poison Scorpion." Said Kyouya.

"Wow, Kyouya-senpai and Reborn-sama are sure informed."

 **~doorbell~**

"Ahaha, Tsuna I'll get the door for you"

"Ok, thank you Yamamoto-kun."

As Yamamoto opened the door, he saw a blonde teen with a ravenette girl.

The girl asked, "Umm, I'm Ayuzawa Misaki, and is Reborn-san here?"

"Yeah, he's just inside. Want me to get him?"

"Ah! No, I mean can you tell him to meet me at the park tomorrow at noon alone and it's about Ayuzawa Sakuya? I have to go now so Bye!"

"Ah, sure... Bye?"

When Yamamoto went back in he saw that everything was in chaos and Reborn was holding his gun in the air. So Yamamoto put on a weary smile and said, "Hey kid, there was a girl looking for you. She wanted to meet you at the park tomorrow at noon, she also said something about mentioning about Ayuzawa Sakuya."

Reborn said nothing but tipped his hat to shadow his eyes.

* * *

 **I haven't read the manga so this fanfic is going to be a continuation of the 26th episode in Maid-sama. Like maybe a few months after. Same thing goes with Ouran Host Club I haven't read it and it's a continuation of the anime. But for KHR, it will continue the manga since I have read it already. So if u have read the other two mangas, sorry I will change the plot since this is my fanfic.I love to write this fic because it has three of my favortie animes! Its so hard to find two of these three animes to have a crossover!**

 ****I would also like to thank Choumei, FallenNiji, Kttedy, Mirimi-chan, Petrichorian Scarlet Wofl, Silver Celestia, allylovesbluefood, amvman52, animemcgee, agilahalya998, aranley, 9999, and mirty love for following/favoring this fic! I absolutly adore you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, On the way to the park

"Ayuzawa, you aren't cheating on me, to see this Reborn, right?"

"B-Baka! You idiot perverted alien! If I was then I wouldn't have let you come!"

"So why are you meeting this Reborn?"

"...Well, it's about my father. I think the reason he left wasn't because of the debt. I found a letter to him written by someone named Iemitsu and it also talked about this Reborn person. The letter was sent about a month before he left. Then I asked Kaa-san and she said that our father told her to tell us that he's not here anymore and he became a star! Then she showed me a letter he wrote to kaa-san. On the letter he wrote to kaa-san , it said that he was going around the world to dig at oil sites! When I find him, I'm gonna have a piece with him! If it weren't for him, I didn't have to work at Maid Latte!"

"But Ayuzawa, if you didn't work there I wouldn't had met you. Then I wouldn't have a cute girlfriend."

At that, Misaki had gone from angry red to flushed red.

Usui sulked, "So are you saying that you regret meeting me? I'm hurt Ayuzawa." *cue Usui's puppy dog eyes!* (KYAA!)

"Y-you idiot! I d-don't mean it like t-that! You perverted space-alien! I-I just-mmph!"

After a while of lips connecting, Misaki yelled, "Wha-What are you doing?!"

"Ayuzawa, you're so cute when you get angry and flustered, especially after I do that. I just wanted to kiss those lips."

"W-wha-yo-you you stupid idiot perverted outer space alien!

* * *

I'm so sorry! I know this is short, I'm so sorry! I have a serious case of writers block! I seriously cannot think of anything! I also am so dead tired from school! School is such a pain! I'm dying from school! The teachers tell us to follow our dreams but how can we do that when they give us so much homework/tests, if we don't sleep how can we dream! UGH!

And a special thanks to PantherHearts! Thank you so much for enjoying this pathetic fic! I honestly love the three animes! One day I was thinking how funny if the host club's funny antics, Usui's pevertedness, and the whole mafia mess clashed and met! Thank you for the review! I know this is short but please forgive me.


End file.
